User talk:Owen1983
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Owen1983! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Suliban page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cid Highwind (Talk) 2010-02-08T15:41:02 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the . All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. -- sulfur (talk) 11:30, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :their are my images i captured from my computer and i created them all you had to do was ask homie instead of blocking me besides i am a good contributer to the GTA wiki bureaucrat and an admin on ASW bureaucrat on the captain Proton wiki so i know about something called AGF http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Assume_good_faith ::No one has said you acted in any way other than good faith; but sometimes it is necessary to get users' attention to make sure they understand an important policy like the file use policy. 31dot (talk) 01:36, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Couple of things First, please do not remove "red links"; these are almost always potential articles. Second, please make use of the Preview button, which allows you to view your edit before you save it; this reduces the database load and makes the RC page easier to read. Thanks 31dot (talk) 02:38, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Please also note that we already have a latinum page and that gold-pressed latinum is a redirect to it, because latinum is shorthand for GPL. 31dot (talk) 02:45, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Please note that article talk pages are meant for discussing article changes only, and are not meant for general discussion or speculation about the subject. If you have specific questions, they can be asked at the Reference Desk, while general discussion should take place at a site geared towards that. 31dot (talk) 20:53, November 14, 2016 (UTC)